


Flirt

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 16. “Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Flirt

Angel groans as the door slams in his face, “five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for, Coco.”

Coco scoffs, “why so you can fuck with my sister some more? I don’t think so.”

Angel rests his head against the door, “C’mon Coco. You know the only way we get anything from her is if I flirt. I don’t like doing it.”

A voice speaks up from behind him, “looked like you liked her in your lap.”

Angel turns around, eyes filling with relief when he sees Y/N. “I didn’t baby, I didn’t even realize what she was doing and as soon as she sat down I pushed her off.” Seeing the unconvinced look on her face, he sinks to his knees, resting his forehead on her stomach. “I know I flirted and it seemed like how I flirt with you, but it wasn’t. I flirt with her so, we get her business and I know that isn’t good, but it’s true.”

She combs her fingers through his hair, before tightening her grip on it. Pulling at the strands slightly so he’s looking up at her. “You do it again, I won’t stop Coco. It’s not just me pretty soon you’re going to have to explain yourself too. When this baby comes, and if they see that.” She shakes her head, wiping away the few tears that fell.

He presses a kiss to her to bump, before standing up. “I won’t do it again and if I do, I want Coco to kick my ass so it will make me think right again.”

Angel leans down to kiss her, but stops himself. Wanting Y/N to be the one who initiates anything more physical than a hug. Seeing him stop midway, she smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips meet.

When they pull away, she mutters. “You’re making me dinner.”

He nods, “I can do that.”


End file.
